Faberry Week 2012 - One Shots
by annalucindaberry
Summary: Faberry Week 2012 One Shots Prompts Day 1: Fairytale Day 2: Jealousy Day 3: Beth Day 4: NerdQuinn/CheerioRachel Day 5: Crossover (mines with GossipGirl) Day 6: Student/Teacher Day 7: Metro north pass
1. Fairytales

**AN – I have made it my mission, to ensure I do EVERY Faberry Week Challenge, I'm sorry this one's a tad late! I had my work Christmas party **** ... As always , with any of my Faberry Fics, this is dedicated to My Quinn, My beautiful girlfriend, who is my muse.. i love you baby 3 xx**

**P.S – I decided to take my own spin on the whole.. Fairytale idea.. I do not own any music mentioned.**

* * *

**Faberry Week – Day 1 - Fairytale**

Rachel smiled softly at the glee club before introducing the number.  
"I think this song is very self explanatory, and I hope you all enjoy it".  
She nodded to Puck, who was sat next to her on a stool.  
The girl adjusted herself in the seat before she began singing.

_**Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale**_

**_Today was a fairytale_**

Rachel quickly dusted her dress down before skipping to the door.  
"Hi"  
Quinn smiled at the girl before taking her hand. "Hi, ready for our date".  
Rachel nodded shyly in return, letting the blonde lead her out to the car.  
_**  
Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around**_

Quinn had taken her for the most beautiful picnic on the outskirts of Lima. After eating all the wonderful (VEGAN!) treats Quinn had prepared both girls just joked around. Rachel laughed loudly, her whole body shaking, her hair falling in front of her face. Quinn instantly lent in and moved the strands, tucking them behind the brunette's ear, both sets of eyes locking.

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale**_

Leaning in Quinn kissed the girl softly, sighing as Rachel deepened the kiss slowly.

_**Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale**_

Pulling away, both girls stared at each other silently, blushes evident on both sets of cheeks.

_**Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah**_

**_But can you feel this magic in the air?_**  
**_It must have been the way you kissed me_**  
**_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_**  
**_It must have been the way_**  
**_Today was a fairytale_**  
**_It must have been the way_**  
**_Today was a fairytale_**

**_Time slows down whenever you're around_**  
**_I can feel my heart_**  
**_It's beating in my chest_**  
**_Did you feel it?_**  
**_I can't put this down_**

Nothing was said as the girls began kissing again, no words. Not that any needed to be said. In that instant, Actions were speaking louder.

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale**_

**_Oh oh oh_**  
**_Yeah ohooh..._**  
**_Today was a fairytale_**

* * *

Rachel finished the song, and everybody looked confused. They thought her and Finn broke up weeks ago. Quinn however knew better.

"I just wanted to dedicate this number to somebody, who made me believe in fairy tales again" Rachel blushed furiously and shook her head as she stared at the ground. "And I would really just like to.." She took a deep breath and focused on Quinn.  
"Quinn, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend" Rachel's blush darkened, and Quinn's face began to grow a deep crimson shade as she felt the eyes of her shell-shocked gleeks on her. Rachel took the silence badly and began walking out of the choir room.

"Rachel" Quinn called out.  
The brunette turned around and saw the blonde standing a few feet away from her, her hand reaching out for her, walking over to the girl she took the same hand she had held the other night.  
"I would love to be your girlfriend" sealing the acceptance with a sweet kiss.

"Good" Rachel whispered into the kiss.

"You are my fairytale Rach".

* * *

**AN – Maybe it is a cop-out, however I feel like it didn't need to be a fairytale story.**


	2. Jealousy

**AN - set in season 3. As always dedicated to my beautiful girl.**

* * *

Rachel felt uncomfortable. She hated parties, she just wasn't as, social as Quinn was. Rachel searched for the blonde, and there she was, flanked by Santana and Brittany, pinkies linked of course. Technically, Rachel had been invited because it was a Glee party, in reality the only reason she had come, was because Quinn was going. That new kid Sugar walked up to Quinn, she'd been flirting with the blonde and it was really beginning to grate on the little diva. Quinn, oblivious to the effect she had on people, began chatting with the hyperactive girl. Rachel rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the exchange, by thinking of ways to get rid of the irritating girl. It wasn't until Puck had suggested playing 'spin the bottle' did Rachel snap out of her jealous scheming and began protesting.

* * *

Majority rules, so everybody sat down and began playing, so far everything was okay. Santana landed on Brittany, of course, and now they were probably getting it on in a bathroom. Artie and Finn. Puck and Mercedes. Mercedes and Sugar. Rachel stared at the girl. 'Please don't land on Quinn, Please don't land on Quinn' Rachel silently begged in her head, and of course. It landed on Quinn. Rachel's eyes bore daggers into Sugars, challenging the girl, which the girl responded with a raised eyebrow. Quinn looked at Rachel, she'd never seen the girl look so, angry?. Sugar crawled across the circle slowly, the tension in the circle rising, it was no secret that Sugar was crushing on Quinn. Sugar looked at Rachel, and winked, an evil smirk on her face before she turned back to face Quinn, connecting their lips. Rachel took in a sharp intake of breath. The kiss continued, it wasn't until Sugar stuck her tongue down the blondes throat that the situation blew up. It felt as if time sped up as Rachel launched herself across the circle as she tackled Sugar to the ground. Puck quickly grabbed Rachel and carried her off into the kitchen, as Mike and Tina took Sugar into another Room. Quinn sat there confused.

* * *

"What the fuck just happened" Santana walked in, with obvious sex hair. "Rachel tackled Sugar because she tried to shove her tongue down Quinn's throat" Kurt said, the excitement in his voice prominent. "The dwarf went after the hyper dwarf" Santana smirked. "Shut up S" Quinn muttered.

* * *

In the kitchen Puck was trying to get a word out of Rachel, but the girl just sat there fuming. "What was that Jew Babe?" Puck asked slightly worried, he'd never seen the girl like that before. Rachel shook her head, not answering. Puck just looked at the girl and sighed, frowning. "She kissed my girlfriend" Rachel whispered. Puck looked at the girl and laughed, causing the diva to give him a dirty look, slightly growling at the boy. "But its spin the bottle Rach?" "No Noah, she kissed my girlfriend. She wanted to. She flirts with Quinn. My Quinn and I just can't handle it." Rachel replied. Noah looked at the girl, realising something bigger was going on. "Rach?.. Jew babe?" "She's going Noah, she's leaving." Rachel took a shaky breathe before continuing "And, she's so beautiful, and smart and, other people see that" "Rach-" "No let me finish Noah" Puck nodded. "I can't, lose her, I just can't" Rachel dropped her head. Quinn had walked into the kitchen by this point, after listening in for a few moments. Puck slipped out giving the two girls some privacy. "And you won't" Rachel looked up and saw Quinn in front of her. Rachel just nodded sadly. "Baby, you don't need to be worried, I promise, the only woman I have eyes for, is you" Quinn lifted the girls chin with her hand and lightly kissed her. "I will however say, that jealous Rachel, is slightly hot." Rachel giggled and pressed their foreheads together. "Only slightly Fabray" Rachel murmured against the girls lips. Quinn shook her head, smiling. Rachel would go from upset to horny in 2.5 seconds. "Besides I have the right to be jealous, you are mine. And only mine" Rachel stared at the girl before kissing her again. "I will never forget that" "Good or I may have to remind you" Rachel nipped at the girls lip. 


	3. Beth

**AN - flashback set in season 1. Rachel & Quinn are in an established relationship, they got together just after 'Preggers'. Instead of living with Mercedes she clearly moved in with the Berry's. AND they decide to keep Baby Beth( first scene is 7 years in the future) As always dedicated to my muse, I love you x**

* * *

"Mama, Mommy is keeping all the cookies away from me" Rachel smiled as she looked up from her script. The 7 year old was pulling on her sweatpants. Pulling the girl onto her lap she ruffled the blonde bob. "And why would she do that Bethy?" "Because I won't do my homework" the girl pouted. Rachel sighed softly and smiled. "How about we make a deal? If I give you two cookies now, you do your homework and then when it's finished, I'll give you another two cookies?" Beth nodded frantically and hopped off the brunette's lap. "Mommy! Mama said give me two cookies" the blonde rushed off into the kitchen. The older, spitting image of the child walked in with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip. Rachel just nodded and the blonde and blew her a flirty kiss. "When she doesn't eat dinner, your fault" Quinn narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, but blew a kiss in return. Rachel put her script down and let her mind drift to the day where she was graced with one of the most important parts of her life.

* * *

**7 years ago..** It was all a blur as Quinn water broke. After living with Rachel for the past 6 months, she hadn't seen or heard from her parents. Then Judy just shows up out of the blue. Luckily her girlfriend was right by her side, screaming for Mr Shue. Finn decided to hang back and watch VA's performance. Puck and Rachel helped Quinn into Mr Shue's car and sped off to the hospital, the others following in their own cars. "I want Rachel with me too" Quinn looked at her girlfriend and the brunettes heart swelled with joy. Puck, Judy and Rachel all followed the direction that Quinn was being pushed i

* * *

After the birth of the beautiful baby girl, the New Directions all took a look at her before the majority of them left to head back to Regionals. Puck was standing outside the nursery staring at all the babies, one particular baby, with blonde hair and wide hazel eyes, the spitting image of one of the only girls he'd ever love. Rachel walked up toward him slowly and put her arm around his waist. "She looks like you to, you know?" Rachel whispered. Puck shook his head. "She's an angel, like her mother" he frowned slightly, attempting to cover the tears. "Noah, you are an amazing man, when are you finally going to see that?" "What have I done?" "You have helped make the most perfect child, ever. You." Rachel smiled as the boy squeezed her. "I should call my ma, and you have a girlfriend to check on"

* * *

"Quinnie?" Rachel whispered as she walked into the hospital room. The blonde was sat up, staring into nothing. Rachel walked over to her and sat down, lacing there fingers. Quinn looked at the girl, and Rachel smiled softly. "Hey" she whispered. "Hey" the blonde replied. They both sat in a comfortable silence. "I'm going to call the baby Beth" Quinn whispered out of the blue. Rachel smiled, remembering how Noah had sung it to Quinn. "Beth is a beautiful name, for a beautiful baby". The nurse entered shortly with Beth. "Have you named her yet?" She enquired as she handed the newborn over to it's mother. "Beth" Quinn whispered as she looked into the wide eyes. Baby Beth cooed and just looked up at Quinn, who began crying. Just then Noah had walked in and witnessed the most beautiful thing ever. A newborn baby, and her mom's. "Hey baby.." Noah cooed as her walked over to the trio. "Her name is Beth, Noah" Rachel smiled over to the boy who began tearing up. "Would you like to hold her Puck?" Quinn asked. The boy nodded and gently cradled the little girl in his arms. Rachel climbed onto the small hospital bed with her girlfriend and rested the blonde's head on her shoulder, kissing the girls forehead. They watched Noah silently as he quietly sang to the blonde bundle. "_Beth, I know you're lonely and I'll hope you be alright, cause me and the boys will be playing all night. All night._" 


End file.
